Remembrance
by dj520
Summary: It's been five years since the war ended, and it's also been five years since the dragon of legend could remember his name. Will he ever remember who he is or will he forever suffer from amnesia? read to find out. First fan-fiction and I'm open to suggestions, but no flames please.
1. Chapter 1

Warfang the dragon capital of the world was a bustling hub of commerce and culture between dragons, moles, and in the recent years the cheetahs have also joined in and have been valuable assets to Warfang's economy and defense. Not that there has been any need for it to be defended. Not since the war ended five years ago, and thanks to the actions of two young hero's the world that was once engulfed in chaos and misery is now living in an age of peace and prosperity.

Everyone rejoiced when they realized that there two saviors, Spyro the purple dragon of legend, as well as Cynder the former terror of the skies had succeeded in ridding the world of the dark master once and for all. Sadly though their joy was short lived when only one of the heroes returned. Cynder had returned to warfang after a couple of months hoping that Spyro had had beat her there. When she was told otherwise she burst into tears on the spot, and locked herself away so tight that not even the guardians could get through to her.

It took a whole week for Cynder to be able to say two words to them, but when she did she told the most incredible story anyone had ever heard. She spoke about the ring of fire, Ignitus' sacrifice, the final fight against Malefor, what Spyro did when the world was about to end, and of how she woke up in a field miles away from warfang with Spyro nowhere in sight. The losses of both Ignitus and Spyro saddened them all, but none more than Sparks Spyro's dragonfly brother who had grown up with him since they were both babies. After he heard the story he simply vanished without a word, and no one not even his parents has seen him in the last five years.

Though everyone was saddened by the losses of two of their greatest heroes, and friends. They all decided that instead of mourning them they should celebrate them. And so they marked the day, on which Cynder had returned till the day she finally told her story, and turned it into a week of celebration and remembrance. Everyone called it The New Dawn. And now The New Dawn was once again nearing, and everyone was getting excited for it. Everyone that is except Cynder. While the past four New Dawn festivals were fun with all the singing, and dancing, as well all the feasting they did, and a bunch of other things. She just couldn't bring herself to celebrate. Many understood why she was like this. It was because to her all this week reminded her of was the two friends she had lost, and of the confession she made to Spyro in those last moments.

"I love you." She mumbled to herself while looking out the window of her room. Every time she thought of him, every time she saw the statue the guardians put up to honor him, and every time she saw him in her dreams those word just came out subconsciously. This time it was one of the helmets that Spyro had worn when the two of them were chained together.

Apparently the guardians had sent out search parties for them when they failed to return right away after the dark master's defeat. They hadn't returned until a couple weeks after Cynder, and that helmet was all they could find. Given what she went through with Spyro. They believed that she should have it. The condition it was in definitely shows how much damage it took over the course of their journey together. Each scratch, each dent or chip had a story of its own. It was in such bad condition that the color could no longer be seen, but she still knew which one it was. The metal fins on top though badly damaged themselves gave it away. Where once this helm was a beautiful gold with a green trim. It was now little more than rust and scratches. Still she cherished it all the same, because it was the only thing she had left of him. It was the only thing she had left of the only one she had ever loved.

She picked it up off its pedestal, and turned it towards her so that if there was someone in it the wearer would be staring right at her. As she stared at it she remembered the last time she saw his eyes in it. She remembered how she told him how scared she was, and of how he comforted her as she had done so not to long before when Ignitus died. Spyro's eyes were also filled with fear, but also sadness no doubt over Ignitus, but there was also what looked like compassion and maybe even… love? That thought brought tears to her eyes more than any other. She hated that she never found out if he loved her back or maybe if he even heard her confession. If he had just told her how he felt she could have lived a happy life, but sadly that never happened and for the last five years it's been tormenting her.

As she cried she failed to notice the persistent knocking at her door or when a large yellow dragon came into her room. She did take notice when a large paw grabbed her and held her close to the bigger dragon's chest. She looked up, and with tear filled eye recognized the face of Volteer the guardian of electricity. He looked down at her with sorrowful eyes. He to mourned Spyro as well as Ignitus even more so this time of year, but as with the other guardians he acted tough and tried not to show it so much."Young Cynder why do you weep so?" He asked her, though he already knew the answer. It was like this every year with her. What was meant to be a time celebration for others, was a time of sorrow her and the guardians."I…" was all she said before biting her lower lip."You What?" Asked Volteer with genuine concern. She looked down for a moment wondering if she should tell him what was on her mind. She had never told anyone about her feelings for Spyro, but Volteer and the rest of the guardians were her friends and would never look down on her no matter what."Ok" she said deciding to tell him. "Back when the world was about to fall apart, and when Spyro was trying to stop it. I told him something personal.""And what might that be young one?" Volteer asked her."I-I…" she burst into tear while reliving the memory she was about to convey to the electric guardian. "I told him I love him, b-but he never replied back to me" she practically shouted between sobs. "I-it's not the fact that he's gone that makes me sad. I cherish the times w-we s-spent together, but what I can't stand is…""Not knowing" Volteer surmised interrupting her. All Cynder could do was nod into his chest confirming what he just said.

Volteer and Cynder sat there for what felt like hours. Until Cynder finally cried herself to sleep. As Volteer picked her up and carried her to her bed. He noticed that she was holding Spyro's old helmet. He tried to take it from her to put it back on its pedestal, but she wouldn't let go of it just like she wouldn't let go of the dragon it once belonged to. Sighing in defeat Volteer elected to let her keep it and trotted out of the room saddened by the whole scene that had just taken place. As he reached the door he turned to Cynder a final time before turning, and saying "I'm sure he felt the same way" to the sleeping Cynder and wandered away leaving her to her lonesome.

***meanwhile***

In a land far away from the dragon city a lone dragon was standing in the mouth of a dark cave holding the carcass of a dead rabbit in his claws. He took a deep breath in before spitting out a ball of fire into the back of the cave setting a pyre alight with roaring flames illuminating the caves rocky walls, and revealing a bed made out of grass, a pile of red spirit gems, as well as an incomplete set of armor. As the dragon stepped into the light revealing his royal purple scales and many battle scars he immediately began to skin and cook the rabbit in his claws. Once he was finished with his meal he just sat there on his makeshift bed looking at the armor that hung on the cave wall. He had long since out grown it but still kept it, because he knew if he could find the missing piece of the gold and green armor maybe he could find out about his past. For years now the young dragon had been plagued with amnesia with little to no memories as to who he was. The only thing he could remember was an angelic voice saying only three worlds to him. "I love you" he heard the voice play back in his mind leaving him to ask "who loves me?" That question lingered in his mind until he rested his weary eyes and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

In a forest far off to the west of Warfang a hooded figure was crouching in the shadows behind a rather large tree. With bow and arrow in hand he sat there waiting for his next meal to wander into his line of sight. He waited for what felt like hours until he finally heard something rustling in a nearby bush. Out of the corner of his blue eyes he saw a lone deer come out of the foliage, and walk right into his kill zone. With a steady hand he notched the arrow onto the bow string, and gently pulled back as far as he had to in order for the arrow to reach its target.

With a steady breath he released the arrow and watched it fly through the air, but as luck would have it the deer ducked its head down to eat the grass bellow it at the last second causing the arrow to miss. It took notice, and startled ran away. "Darn it!" shouted the figure as he took off his hood revealing himself as Hunter of Avalar, and giving chase determined not to let his first decent meal in days slip away.

Roughly three years ago Hunter left his home in Avalar to explore the world, and see new things. He had wanted to leave earlier in his life, but the war made it nearly impossible to so. The only time he had ever actually left the valley beforehand, was when the guardians asked him to search for Spyro and Cynder all those years ago. Finally though after nearly three years he had seen enough of the world to satisfy his curiosity, and he was ready to go home. The only thing he was missing was a good meal to give him the energy for the long journey, but that meal was currently on the run and if it got away he would have to go hungry for another night.

"Where did it go?" he asked himself after losing sight of it. Before he could put his years of tracking practice to use however, he heard the deer's pained cry come from his left. "Don't tell me another hunter bagged my kill." He mumbled to himself as he went over to investigate. Once he got there he noticed the deer he'd been chasing laying limp on the ground. It was alive, but stunned. He could tell by the twitching of one of its hind legs, but what he found most curious was that its fur was standing on edge. "Almost as if struck by lightning, but how there's not a cloud in the sky?" He questioned looking up at the clear blue sky.

Almost as if in answer he heard the sound of powerful wings flapping above. "Ah. A dragon I should have known." He watched as a young dragon probably around the age of eighteen or maybe nineteen descended out of the sky and landed next to the deer, but even as he watched the reptile pin its captured pray to the ground and sink its razor sharp teeth into its neck silencing it forever more. Hunter couldn't help but think his eyes were playing tricks on him, because standing in front of him was an old friend one that he, and many others thought to be dead. His limbs had become frozen do to the shock, and his voice lost purchase as he tried to speak. All he his body would let him do was watch as the young dragon loaded the dead deer onto his purple back and take off to the south. Once Hunter had regained his mobility he walked himself over to where the purple dragon was standing mere moments beforehand, and found himself staring in a southward direction. "Spyro… your alive." Was all he could say with barely contained joy backing his words. Wasting no time he sprinted of in the direction Spyro had flow away in with the hopes of catching up to him, and also with the hope of getting some answers.

***Meanwhile***

Cynder had just returned to her room after a long day of festivities. Even though the first day of The New Dawn festival wasn't even half over, she'd had enough to last her a life. She always dreaded this day more than the others, because every year she would be forced to stand in front of a large crowd and retell the tale of the dark master's demise. Then there was the all the fan-fare, as well as the questions they would ask her, and the fact that no matter where she went all the males were checking her out, even some of the ones that had their girlfriends right next to them. They of course slapped there boyfriends upside the head afterwords, but it still didn't make her feel any better.

She had finally had enough of it all, and decided to head up to her room for some alone time. As she laid down on her bed staring up at the ceiling she found herself wishing that things would go back to the way they used to be back when she live at the dragon temple. She thought about the times she spent training with Spyro, as well as the guardian's lessons which she barley stayed awake for, but most of all she thought of the times she spent with Spyro when they weren't busy with training or studying. "Ancestors I'd even take Sparks' annoying jokes over all of this." She said to herself unaware that there was someone else in the room.

"That can be arranged blacky." Said a golden dragonfly hovering in her window. "Sparks!" Cynder yelped in surprise. "I go away for a few years, and this is what I come back to?" He asked her sarcastically causing Cynder to laugh a little. "Man you really must have missed me to be laughing at that one" "sorry it's just… it's really good to see you." Cynder said blushing a bit in embarrassment. "Oh really? It's just probably because you still want to eat me." He said as he fluttered close to Cynder's head prompting her to snap her mouth at him scaring a girly scream out of him. "Hahaha!" Cynder laughed as Sparks quickly flew behind Spyro's old helmet trying to hide from her. "Oh man Sparks you haven't changed a bit." She said as the little bug came out from hiding rather steamed. "OH YAEH! WELL I OUGHTA- I oughta…" He dropped his line of thought at the realization over who the helmet he was hiding behind belonged to. "Hey I know this helmet. Yeah-yeah that's right this was Spyro's wasn't it?" He asked looking back towards Cynder who only gave him a nod in reply before looking down quiet sad.

"Hey what's the matter blacky?" he asked her with sincere worry in his voice. "It's nothing really Sparks. It's just that I really miss him." Sparks could sense the sadness emitting off her like heat off an open flame. Slowly he fluttered over to her, and much to the dragonesses surprise gave as big a hug on her snout as he could. "I understand Cynder I really do." He said as he released her snout. "But come on Cynder do you honestly believe Spyro would want you to mope around forever?"

The words hit Cynder like ice water. As she looked back up at the dragonfly she could see a genuine smile on his face. "For the last five years I've been doing the same thing you've been doing Cynder. Beating myself up because Spyro wasn't around. I wandered from place to place just being a sad sack, and so I know how you feel right now. But one day I asked myself one question. Is that what he would have wanted for me?" Never before had Cynder heard Sparks Speak in such a way. The way he was talking was almost like that of a guardian. "Cynder I've found my answer for that question, and now you should ask yourself if he'd want you to mope around all day." He said pointing towards Spyro's old helmet. "When you do find your answer Cynder, come join me outside for some fun."

And with that Sparks was gone out the window to the ongoing festivities outside. Leaving Cynder to her own thoughts. After mulling over the out of character pep-talk Sparks had just given her, she had come to the realization that the annoying bug was right. "Weird." She thought to herself before standing up, getting out of bed, and walking out of her room to join the bug. Though she could never let Spyro go, she would at least try to take Sparks' advice and move forward with her life.

***Later that day***

Hunter had been tracking his trail for hours now, but finally he had found Spyro's den. As he peeked in from the edge of the mouth of the cave he could see the purple dragon sitting next to an open fire on which the deer he had snatched was roasting. The sight alone was enough to make Hunters mouth water reminding him of his own empty belly, but it was the smell that had been his undoing. The minute the heavenly fragrant hit his nostril his stomach rumbled like thunder. Hunter had hoped that Spyro hadn't heard him, but his hopes were dashed as he turned back towards the cave's entrance and saw Spyro standing in front of him holding a piece of tender deer meat on a stick in his claws. Silently Spyro offered it to Hunter demonstrating to the Cheetah that even after all this time; his old friend was still the kind hearted soul he always was before.

Humbly he accepted the piece of meat from the reptile before him, and with a watering mouth sank his teeth greedily into it devouring it in mere seconds. "I've got a bit more if your still hungry." Spyro offered as he beckoned Hunter to follow him into his cave. "Thank you Spyro." Hunter said politely causing the dragon in front of him to stop and turn around. His face was one of complete shock and confusion; which was something the cheetah warrior never thought he'd see on Spyro's face. "What did you just call me?" He asked the Cheetah in front of him. "Uh… Spyro. That is your name, correct?" Hunter asked him with much confusion. "Is it?" Spyro replied with desperation on the edge of his voice.

Looking deeply into Spyro's eyes Hunter could tell that he wasn't faking this, and came to a startling conclusion. "By the ancestors you really don't remember do you?" All Spyro did was shake his head no. "Please sir I need answers. If you have them please tell me." Spyro pleaded with the gold furred cheetah in front of him. "But of course my friend. I will tell you all I know about you, but if you're looking for info on your early years you're going to have to go back to the place you were born." Hunter stated putting his right paw on Spyro's shoulder. All Spyro could was nod in agreement with the cheetah, but before Hunter could say one word to him his stomach beat him to the punch. "Um perhaps we could talk while we eat Spyro." Hunter suggested to the dragon. Spyro was about to say something to him, but like Hunter before him his stomach spoke up first. So all he did was nod.

As the duo sat around the fire both took a piece of deer in hand, but while Spyro started eating almost instantly Hunter sat there thinking about where he should start his tail. "I believe I should start from the beginning" he proclaimed. "Yes please." Spyro responded. "Very well, but seeing as you don't remember me I believe it would only be polite to reintroduce myself. I am Hunter a warrior from the cheetah village in the valley of Avalar." Hunter announced with an unintended air of authority. "Hunter of Avalar huh? sounds kind of cool." Spyro stated to his golden furred companion unknowingly boosting Hunters ego. "Now as for your past. I wasn't there in the beginning personally, but according to the stories-""Stories? There are stories about me." Spyro asked interrupting. "Why yes there are. You are quit famous my friend. Now please don't interrupt me I have quit a long story to tell you." Taking Hunter's advice Spyro shut his mouth only opening it up to eat his deer meat. "Now then as I was saying. According to the stories your journey began before you even hatched from your egg. Roughly eighteen years ago when the dark armies attacked the dragon temple…


	3. Chapter 3

Spyro was alone in darkness with nothing in sight. Though he had no idea of how he got there he could tell he was looking for something, but that wasn't the strangest part of the whole scene. Looking down at his body Spyro could tell that he was significantly younger. At best he could tell he was eight or maybe nine years younger than he was supposed to be. Before he had a chance to wonder if he was dreaming a golden light flickered in front of him.

"I see you my little glowing friend." He said involuntarily with much amusement behind his words. "Seeing and catching are two different things." The light taunted in a cocky voice before dashing away. "Yeah you'd better run." Spyro replied back before giving chase, but all the while he had no idea why he was going along with this. He chased the light until he came to a gap in his path with what looked like tree roots sticking out of the sides. "What's a matter little Spyro can't fly? Oh that's right you walk everywhere. Hmm… that's too bad." The light mocked from the other side. "Your toast when I catch you!" Spyro shouted rather steamed at the light before running along the week roots that gave way as soon as he set foot on them. Spyro nearly made it to the other side before the last root gave way, but as soon as he did the light flew away and he once again gave chase not even caring that he nearly took a fall that could have been lethal.

As the chase continued the light kept on taunting the young Spyro. "It must be tough to lose all the time- AHH!" The light screamed as a strange looking plant popped up out of nowhere, and swallowed it whole. Despite this Spyro was still able to hear the lights voice from inside the plant. "Alright let me out of here you overgrown fungus!" It shouted with annoyance in its voice. "Spyro seriously lend me a hand here will you brother?" The voice called out to the purple dragon. "Geez Sparks I don't know… frogweeds gotta eat too." He replied sarcastically. Spyro subconsciously recognized the lights name from Hunter's story, and after connecting the dots. Spyro realized that this dream was no ordinary dream, but instead it was a memory. "Maybe Hunter's story was true after all". Spyro questioned himself while watching the scene that took place in front of him. Back when Hunter had told him his story there were parts that Spyro found questionable. Like the part where two thirteen year olds took down a golem the size of a skyscraper, or when this Cynder person went from being a full on adult to a young kid because of him, or better yet what he said about him saving the world by pulling it together when it was already falling apart! Spyro just couldn't see any of that happening, but this image that was happening right in front of him might be his mind telling him that Hunter was right.

"Spyro whack it!" Sparks shouted from the frogweed's stomach regaining Spyro's attention. "Do something! I'm your buddy! My wings are getting moldy!" Sparks shouted trying to get Spyro to do something. Taking Sparks' advice Spyro's body began to move on its own again, and taking his tail hit the plant in the gut causing it to spit out the source of the light. A little yellow dragonfly flew right out of the frogweed's mouth and into Spyro's chest. "Gah… now I smell almost as bad as you do. Oooh, and that's pretty bad! See you later sucker!" The bug teased before flying away once more. "So much for gratitude." Spyro groaned as he once again gave chase. He followed the glowing bug smashing through walls made of branches and frogweeds alike as they got in his way until they arrived at what looked like an old skull imbedded in the side of a cliff. "Hey that's cheating! We're not allowed in there!" Spyro protested. "Pfft… Excuses, excuses. Catch up or give up chunky!" the dragonfly taunted before flying deeper in.

After smashing in the skulls teeth Spyro entered a wet cave system lined with the bones of the dead giant the skull once belonged to. "Where has that little gnat gone to now?" Spyro asked himself coming to a fork in the road. As if he was answering him Sparks taunted from the left path "Hey has anyone seen a giant purple thing around here? I seem to have lost mine." Taking the hint Spyro travelled down the left pathway chasing the glowing bug and fighting off frogweeds as he went. Eventually he came to a clearing where Sparks was waiting. "You know this is getting kind of bor-AHH!" Once again sparks was in trouble, but this time it was at the hands of what according to Hunter's story looked like the ape warriors that used to make up the dark master's army.

"Sparks!" Spyro yell while chasing the ape to a nearby cliff where two other were waiting. "I thought all you guys was gone." The lead ape said as he threw Sparks in to a cage. "You miserable coward let me go!" Sparks shouted towards the leader of the trio. "GRRR…" the big ape growled at sparks then laughed at him when the bug started to quiver in fear. His attention once again fell on Spyro. "Don't let him get away. He ordered as the two smaller ape jumped off the cliff to attack Spyro.

Spyro spun around hitting one of the apes on the side of his head with his tail, and with enough force to crack his neck killing it. He then rammed the second ape in his gut with enough power to break his ribs and send him flying. As soon as he was done with the second ape seven more dropped down from nowhere, and the leader started to throw sticks of dynamite at Spyro. With some quick thinking Spyro used the sticks of dynamite to his advantage. Whenever one landed close to him he would use his tail to flick it at the apes that were attacking him taking out multiple targets at once. As the ninth ape fell the leader plus two others jumped down from nowhere. All the while Sparks was insulting the leader.

"Let me outta here and fight me like a... thing... whatever you are. You pathetic wretch!" He shouted to the ape leader. "Nnnnnnnya! I've had about enough of you!" The ape shouted back as he put sparks cage down preparing to squish the life out of the little dragonfly. "Sparks look out!" Spyro shouted as the ape raised his foot. "No!" Spyro cried out before spitting fire out of his mouth startling and nearly roasting everyone. "Wha hoo! Was that fire dude?" Sparks asked in amazement. As Spyro watched this he thought it was no big deal really, because he had breathed fire many time before in the past. But he still didn't understand why there was a shocked look on his face, but then it hit him. This was the memory of the first time he breathed fire. As he watched on he saw the ape leader get up off the ground. He watched as the ape leader tried to say something, but there was no voice coming out of his mouth. At first Spyro thought it was because he did something to him to make him lose his voice back then. But then the image froze all together, and everything was starting to fade away.

Soon Spyro once again found himself in blackness. Until he saw a bright light. At first he thought it was sparks and he was replaying the memory over again, but he was proven wrong when the light started glowing brighter. It grew brighter, and brighter until it was blinding, and Spyro was forced to shut his eyes. When he opened them again he was back in his cave resting comfortably on his grass bed. Looking around he noticed that everything was the same as it always was. The only difference was Hunter leaning on the cave wall sound asleep with his cloak rapped around him like a blanket. As he got up and stretched he noticed that it was morning and trotted out of the cave being cautious not took wake the slumbering cheetah.

Once he was outside he could feel the wetness of the morning dew on his paws, the warmth of the morning sun's rays on his back and the kiss of a cool breeze on his scales. It was relaxing, and it gave him time to wonder about the dream he'd just had. "Was it all real?" he asked unsure of the answer himself. To him everything he saw last night was as real as the things he's feeling right now. So it could have been a flashback, or it just could have been a dream inspired by Hunter's story. "But if it was a flashback…" Spyro wondered as he turned back to the sleeping feline in his cave. "Did he trigger it?" He pondered for a while confused about whether or not what he saw was real or not. His thoughts were interrupted however when he felt a paw clasp his shoulder. "Morning my friend." Hunter said standing next to him. "Oh… uh morning Hunter. Did I wake you?" Spyro asked. "No Spyro this is the time of day when I always wake up." Was his reply. "So are you ready to go?" Hunter asked him carrying a large sack over his shoulder. "Go? Go where?" Was Spyro's reply. "Why to Warfang of course. You remember right? We agreed to go last night." Hunter explained to the purple reptile.

It was then that remembrance dawned on Spyro. He had indeed asked Hunter to take him to the dragon city in hopes of finding more answers to his past. Hurriedly he went to grab his old armor to take with him, even though he had no idea how he was going to carry it. But when he got to the spot it normally was at he saw it wasn't there! "I have your armor right here!" Hunter shouted into the cave holding the sack he was carrying before out for Spyro to see. "Uh… thanks." Spyro replied unsure how he felt about the cheetah handling his armor. For years Spyro had seen that set of armor as his only link to his past, but then this cheetah shows up out of nowhere with all these answers, and offers to take him to someplace where he can get even more as well as find the missing piece he'd been looking for all these years. It all sounded too good to be true to the young dragon.

"Not a problem." Hunter replied before securing the sac on Spyro's back with a rope he had on him. "Don't worry this rope is meant for mountain climbing. It won't break easily" Hunter said to reassure him. With an experimental tug and shake Spyro nodded in satisfaction. Now with everything ready the duo set out on their journey to the great dragon city of Warfang.

***Meanwhile***

In the Concurrent Skies Cynder's fortress once abandoned by her and the apes is now a home to a new form of evil. Not much is known about the people who dwell within the walls of Cynder's old home, only that they all where robes with menacing hoods of various colors. Inside these walls these people research and study the darkest forms of magic in various rooms, each with their own imbued elemental energy. But in the deepest parts of the castle there is a different form of research being done.

A lone figured adorned in a midnight black robe stood in front of a massive purple crystal holding various pieces of paper lined from side to side with many different incantations and mathematical equations. The room was as dark as his robes, but he was still able to read the papers in his hands anyway. "No that won't work either." The hooded man mumbled to himself unaware of the other cloaked figure that had just entered the room. This one was dressed in an all-white robe and wore a silver crown on his head. "MUNDUS!" second figure shouted to him. Recognizing the voice Mundus instantly turned and bowed.

"M-m-my lord Virgil, I wasn't expecting you!" He said rather nervously. "How goes the project? Are there any new developments?" Virgil asked Mundus. "Sadly there is not much sir. The only time the crystal reacted to anything was when I held these samples up to it." He said pointing to a tray with purple dragon scales on it. Curious Virgil walked over to the tray and picked up a scale. He then trotted over to the purple gem and touched it with the piece of dragon hide. Like Mundus said there was a reaction, one that Virgil hadn't expected. The area where the scale and gem met glowed brightly, and when he pulled the scale away the glowing stopped. "What does it mean?" Virgil asked Mundus. "I believe it verifies your earlier Theory sir. It means that he is the key to-""My lord Virgil!" A red robed figure ran in interrupting Mundus. "This had better be important!" Virgil shouted angrily to the figure.

"Please forgive the interruption my lord, but there's been a development." The red figure said with urgency. "What kind of development?" Mundus asked. "He met someone from his past sirs." The red one said. "Who?!" both Virgil and Mundus asked in unison. "It was Hunter! The cheetah warrior from avalar found him, and is taking Spyro back to warfang as we speak!" The red figure said frantically. "Well what are you waiting for?! Take a team and stop them!" Mundus ordered the red figure. "Yes sir! Right-" "No let them go." Virgil counter ordered, and interrupted the red figure. " My lord with all due respect if we let him go now we may never have another chance! Do you know how hard it was for me to get these measly samples of his hide without him knowing?!" Mundus protested. "I understand Mundus, but you need not worry. Our agents are everywhere. We'll get him eventually, but for right now we need to prepare for phase two." Virgil said with an air of authority, and closed the matter entirely. "Yes my lord Virgil. Both Mundus and the red hooded figure replied, but Mundus was still not satisfied.

With that the red figure left the two alone in the dark room, and as Virgil was about to depart he left Mundus some food for thought. "Trust is a two way street Mundus. You wouldn't be my lead researcher if I didn't trust you, so please Mundus trust me when I say I've got the Spyro situation handled." With that Virgil was gone, and Mundus was left alone with only his research and the giant crystal to keep him company.


	4. Chapter 4

Cynder awoke to the sounds of birds chirping and the early noises of the festival goers doing their own things. As she stumbled out of bed she took a look around her room and realized that Sparks was nowhere in sight. As she looked around her eyes fell on something that made her quite sad.

Last night Cynder had taken Sparks' advice and joined him in the festival, and for the first time in five years she actually felt… happy. She had loads of fun playing the games, eating the food, listening and occasionally dancing to the music, and just hanging out with an old friend. The guardians were happy to see Sparks' too. She had a blast. That is… until she came to that last booth.

Sparks' had fluttered off somewhere leaving Cynder on her own for a while, and while she was waiting she spotted a mole manned booth the just drew her in. It was a simple rings toss game and nothing more, but she just couldn't resist despite the moles reluctance to let her play. At first that struck her as a bit odd, but she insisted anyway until the mole caved and let her. Though now she wished he didn't. She won the game perfectly. Each ring landed on a bottle and she was quite happy when that happened, but her joy was short lived when she found out what the prize was.

Her heart sank when the mole reached under the counter and pulled out a stuffed plushy of none other than Spyro. The one person she had been mourning just a few hours earlier. Even though the mole upon seeing her saddened face said she didn't have to take it, she did anyway not really knowing the reason. Once she had it she just ran straight to her room done with the festival. Once there she just stared at the plushy examining it and looking at every little detail. She was amazed and saddened at how life like the little Spyro doll was. It was like someone had taken the real Spyro and shrunk him down to the size of a little doll, and even though it brought back many bitter sweet memories she just wouldn't let the doll go. She carried it into her bed, and hugged it just like she would the real Spyro if he were there.

But now she just couldn't decide what to do with it. Part of her wanted to keep it because of her feelings, and another wanted to get rid of it because she knew what Sparks' told her yesterday was true. She had to let him go and move on with her life, but she just couldn't. Deep down inside her she had a feeling that he was alive, and that he was going to come back one day.

"But why haven't you?" She questioned the doll. "W-why haven't you come back to me?" She asked on the brink of tears. "I-I know you are alive. I-I just know it no matter what the others say." She proclaimed almost as if trying to get the doll to talk back to her. "I-I…" THUMP, THUMP, THUMP! The sound of someone nocking at her door brought her back to reality. "I'm coming!" She said while quickly drying her eyes and making her way to her door.

As she answered it she was met by a young vibrant red fire dragon that looked very similar to Ignitus only a lot younger. "Please forgive my intrusion so early in the morning Miss Cynder, but Master Terrador has requested our presence in the main hall." The red dragon said in a calm voice. "Our presence?" Cynder questioned him. "Yes us and one other whom I'm going to retrieve right now." He proclaimed before quickly trotting off down the hall suddenly. It wasn't until he was out of sight that Cynder heard a deep sigh of relief that Indicated the Dragon was more nervous than he first let on. Shaking her head and laughing a tiny bit Cynder trotted out of her room and headed towards the main hall where Terrador and the other guardians were awaiting her pleased that something made her laugh this morning.

***Meanwhile***

The young fire dragon rounded the corner and was now out of Cynder's view. Once he was sure she could no longer see him he let out a louder than intended sigh of relief only to swiftly cover his mouth with his own paw upon realizing she could of heard him. A small chuckle originating from the direction he just came in confirmed his fear. He looked back quickly catching sight of Cynder walking in the direction of the main hall, and once she was gone he promptly scolded himself for acting cowardly.

"Nice going Flame. Way to show the savior of the world how brave you are. Idiot!" He insulted himself. Though no one could really blame him for being nervous around Cynder. Being in the same city with a living legend is one thing, but meeting one face to face was totally different. "Whatever I should probably just go get-""Me?!" Asked a feminine voice from behind which startled poor Flame into jumping about five feet in the air and land hard on his hind quarters causing the pink dragoness behind him to roll on the floor laughing.

"Ancestors! Ember that's not funny!" He shouted after returning to his feet. "I know, but you were just to perfect an opportunity to pass up." She said as while trying to regain her breath from laughing so hard. "Yah! Well… you'd better not try anything like that in the meeting with the guardians." He proclaimed. "Then you'd better not start talking to you self again. It gets kind of annoying not knowing whether or not you're talking to me or you imaginary friends." Ember retorted. "I-I don't have" "whatever you say Flamer." Ember interrupted as she started for the main hall. "It's Flame! There is no r at the end of my name!" He shouted back at her as he followed behind her rather annoyed by Ember's nickname for him.

***Meanwhile***

Cynder had just reached the door to the main hall of the Dragon tower, and even before opening it she could hear the familiar sounds of Cyril and Volteer arguing on the other side. With a heavy sigh she pushed the door open with her front paws and heard a small part of the Ice and Electricity guardians' argument.

"These reports can't be true! I refuse to believe them." Volteer protested. "For once you and I are in agreement Volteer, but the reports aren't the issue. The issue is who we are sending to investigate them." Cyril stated. "Balderdash Cyril!" Volteer interjected. "They are more than capable to…" "Cynder maybe, but these new recruits are the ones in question. Though gifted and powerful they lack proper training." Cyril interrupted. "Ignitus said the same about Spyro once. If it wasn't for the prophecy no one would have guessed that…" Volteer stopped dead cold upon noticing Cynder had already entered the room and had heard that last part.

"Oh… Cynder I'm so sorry you weren't supposed to hear that." Volteer apologized. "It's okay." Was all that she said as a reply to the yellow guardian. After a brief moment of awkward silence Terrador finally decided to make himself known. "I hope you had a fun day yesterday. That was the first time we've seen you have any actual fun in a long while." He stated with a bit of happiness in his booming voice. "Yes I did master Terrador, but what did Cyril and Volteer mean when they mentioned new recruits just now?" Cynder asked with curiosity. "Well the truth of the matter young Cynder is that we've… been to long without a fire guardian, and our terms as guardians are almost over." Cyril Stated. "And we are currently recruiting potential candidates to train to take our places as the next generation of guardians." Volteer concluded.

Cynder's heart sank when she heard that, but it didn't surprise her that much. It was true that there have been a lot of demands for a new fire guardian over the past few years, and it is also true that the remaining guardians have advanced in age, and were sadly nearing the ends of their live. She understood their situation completely.

"I-I understand, but what will happen to all of you once you find your replacements?" She asked with genuine concern. "Once we are satisfied that our replacements are up for the task of being guardians we will leave the tower and retire." Terrador answered. "So the fire dragon that fetched me from my room-""IS one of the two candidates for the position of fire guardian that have arrived." Cyril proclaimed finishing Cynder's sentence. "The names Flame by the way." The dragon in question Stated as he entered the room alongside a pink dragoness who nudged his shoulder with her once they stood right in front of Cynder. "Oh-uh… and this is Ember." He introduced the pink dragoness to Cynder.

"It's nice to meet you Miss Cynder." Ember Stated with a little bow. "Likewise but Cynder is just fine." Cynder replied returning the gesture. "Flame, Ember Step forward." Terrador's voice boomed over the young fire dragons that promptly did as told in a manner that reminded Cynder of frightened hatchlings. "Flame and Ember you two are of a select few chosen to inherit the position of fire guardian. Over the next few months you will be sent on various missions that will test your resolve and tamper your skills, but when you are not on missions you will be here training with us. You are to be on your best behavior both on and off duty or you chances at the title will be forfeit." Terrador proclaimed to the young fire dragons.

"Yes master Terrador we understand." Both Flame and Ember proclaimed. "Very good you two. Now normally your training in your element would begin immediately, but unfortunately we've yet to find you two a suitable teacher so instead you shall join Cynder on a mission." Terrador ordered. "A mission? Does this have anything to do with the reports that Cyril and Volteer mentioned?" Cynder asked. "Indeed it does young Cynder" Volteer proclaimed. "About a week ago a traveling merchant arrived here and brought us a… item of interest. When asked where he obtained it from he claimed to have found it in the mouth of a seemingly inhabited cave a great many miles out to the west. We sent a team of six scouts to investigate but only one came back last night, and sadly he barely made it to the city's main gate." Cyril explained.

The news shocked the three young dragons when they heard the news. This was the first time in five years that anyone had ever heard of dragon blood being spilt. "What was this item of interest?" Cynder asked. With some reluctance Terrador motioned for Volteer to show them the item that he has kept enclosed in his paw. Inside of which was a purple scale damaged slightly like someone merely scratched it off their hide while trying to get at an itch. Cynder couldn't believe her eyes. There lying in front of her was a recently discarded purple scale. "Because it is a lighter shade of purple then Malefor's scales we believe it to be… we think it's Spyro's." Volteer stated with a hint of hope in his voice. Cynder was over joyed when she heard that, and Ember and Flame were stunned. "The dragon of legend… alive? I- that's incredible right Ember?" Flame asked the pink dragoness who only nodded in astonishment. "He's alive… I-I… I can't believe…" Cynder was about ready to cry tears of joy at the news, but she held strong in front of the others. "Wait a second though." Ember demanded drawing everyone's eyes. "If you sent a team of six why did only one come back?" Ember questioned the guardians.

"You are very astute young Ember." Was all Volteer said. "The reason why only one came back we believe was because something attacked them. The condition in which the one scout came back indicated a struggle, and the medical reports from the clinic prove that much to be true." Cyril stated. "Though exactly what though still remains a mystery to us at the moment." Volteer chimed in much to Cyril's annoyance.

"So in short your mission is to find who ever or whatever is responsible for the scout team's deaths, and bring them to justice." Terrador ordered before the other two guardians started arguing again in front of the young ones. "But what about Spyro?" Cynder asked with a glint of hope in her eyes. "Spyro is a side objective only Cynder. If he is alive, and this scale is in fact his then I suspect he has good reason for staying away for so long, and all we can do is wait for him to return on his own." Terrador stated. With a sigh of defeat Cynder reluctantly agreed with him. "Very good now you are all to meet me on the western wall at midday." And with that Cynder and the two fire candidates left the main hall and separated each going to do their own things to prepare for the mission at hand.

***Meanwhile***

Virgil was standing on the roof of Cynder's old fortress staring out into the stormy skies above in deep thought. He was almost unaware of Mundus approaching him from behind. "You called for me Lord Virgil?" The black hooded researcher asked while taking a respectful bow. "Ah… yes Mundus I did. I called you up her to discuss the recent troop movement near Spyro's den." Virgil stated in a calm fashion. "What troop movements could you mean my lord?" Mundus feigned ignorance.

"My spies in Warfang told me a couple weeks ago about a traveling merchant the slipped past our notice and grabbed one of Spyro's scales. They also say this same merchant brought the scale back to the guardians, and that they sent out a scouting team to investigate. And just this morning they told me that only one came back alive, but he barely made it to the main gate of the city." Virgil elaborated to Mundus in an accusing tone. Knowing he had no way to lie himself out of this predicament Mundus confessed. "Ok fine I sent soldiers out to stop the scouts from finding Spyro, but a couple weeks ago you didn't want the dragons to find him again." Mundus stated.

"It's not the fact that you did it, it's the fact that you never ran it by me first. And now the guardians have dispatched Cynder to investigate." Virgil Stated drawing a bit of fear from Mundus. "Gods if she finds those soldiers they'll be massacred. I got to recall them!" "No you don't Mundus." Virgil ordered. "B-but master if I don't they'll all die." Mundus Stated in urgency. "A suitable end for traitors, don't you thinks Mundus? And as for you." A simple snap of Virgil's fingers and five robes warriors appeared from out of nowhere. "M-my lord?" Mundus pleaded to Virgil. "You betrayed my trust Mundus, and for that I can no longer trust you to live." No sooner than when those last worlds left Virgil's lips did the five robe soldiers move in towards Mundus. Virgil made his way towards the nearby lift platform and activated it. The last sounds he heard of Mundus were of him begging for mercy, and then there was nothing.


End file.
